religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Lijst van voormalige commanderijen van de Orde van Malta
150px|right|thumb|De vlag van de Orde De ridders van de Orde van Sint Jan van Jeruzalem, Rhodos en Malta, of kortweg de Orde van Malta woonden in commanderijen verspreid over heel Europa. De Orde was onderverdeeld in acht Langues, nationaliteiten. Namelijk: Aragon, Auvergne, Castilië, Duitsland, Engeland, Frankrijk, Italië en de Provence. Zo'n langue had enkele grootcommanderijen, die weer waren onderverdeeld in balijen. Langue van Aragon Aragon * Amposta, zetel van de grootprior ... Navarra ... Langue van Auvergne Grootpriorij van Auvergne * Bourganeuf, zetel van de grootprior, na 1750 Lyon * Compesières (1270-1792) Zwitserland * La Chaux (1315-ca. 1539), voorheen Tempeliers, Zwitserland ... Langue van Castilië Grootpriorij van Portugal * Aboim * Algoso * Amieira * Barrô * Belver * Chavāo * Covilha * Coimbra * Faia * Flor da Rosa * Fontelo * Leça do Bailio * Montenegro * Mouro Morta * Oliveira do Hospital * Oleiros * Marin Puerto Spanje * Poiares * Santa Marta Penaguião * Sertã * Santarem * Sobral * Távora * Trancoso * Veracruz Grootpriorij van Castilië ... 300px|right|thumb|Vestigingen van commanderijen in Duitsland Langue van Duitsland Grootpriorij van Bohemen en Oostenrijk Bohemen * Brezina * Český Dub * Kadaň * Manětín * Pfaden * Ploskovice * Praag * Strakonice * Stříbro Moravië * Brno * Dívčí Hrad * Tisnov Silezië * Beilau * Breslau * Brzeg * Dzierżoniów * Glatz * Głubczyce * Lwówek Śląski * Oleśnica Mała * Troppau * Striegau * Velký Týnec * Zadní Bor Lausitz * Zittau * Hirschfelde Aartshertogdom Oostenrijk * Mailberg * Laa an der Thaya * Lockenhaus * Wenen Binnen-Oostenrijk * Altenmarkt * Feldbach * Fürstenfeld * Graz * Komenda * Melling * Marburg * Pulst * Übersbach Grootpriorij van Duitsland * Heitersheim * Überlingen * Rüdigheim (Neuberg) Franken * Reichardsroth * Rothenburg op der Tauber * Würzburg * Biebelried * Mergentheim * Schwäbische Hall Thüringen * Weißensee Ballij Brandenbrug * Braunschweig, voorheen Tempeliers * Garlow * Goslar * Lage * Lagow * Lietzen, voorheen Tempeliers * Mirow * Nemerow * Quartschen, voorheen Tempeliers * Rörchen * Schlave * Schivelbein * Schwiebus * Sonnenburg, zetel van de meesters van de Ballij Brandenburg * Stargard * Sülzdorf * Süpplingenburg, voorheen Tempeliers * Tempelhof, voorheen Tempeliers * Tempelburg, voorheen Tempeliers * Werben * Wietersheim * Wildenbruch * Zielenzig * Zachan Nederrijn * Burg an der Wupper * Herrenstrunden * Keulen * Niederbreisig Westfalen * Münster * Herford Nederland * Arnhem * Buren * Haarlem * Ingen * Ingen * Kerkwerve * Middelburg * Nijmegen * Montfoort * Sneek * Waarder * Wemeldinge 300px|right|thumb|Kaart van nederzettingen wan Ridderorden in Zwitserland Zwitserland * Basel * Bubikon * Biberstein * Biel * Fribourg * Hohenrain * Klingnau * Küsnacht * Leuggern * Münchenbuchsee * Reiden * Rheinfelden * Salgesch * Thunstetten * Tobel * Wädenswill Elzas * Soultz-Haut-Rhin * Sélestat ... Grootpriorij Hongarije * Buda * Gran ... Grootpriorij Polen ... Grootpriorij Dacia (Denemarken) * Antvorskov, zetel van de grootprior * Odense * Schleswig * Wiborg ... Engelse Langue Grootpriorij van Engeland * Clerkenwell, Londen, zetel van de grootprior * Trebeigh, Cornwall ... Grootpriorij Schotland ... Grootpriorij van Ierland * Kailimainham, zetel van de landcommandeur * Ballyhack ... Langue van Frankrijk Grootpriorij Frankrijk * Parijs, zetel van de landcommandeur 1179-1225 en vanaf 1311 * Corbeil, zetel van de landcommandeur 1225-1311 * Luxueil, zetel van de landcommandeur voor 1246 ... Grootpriorij Aquitanië * Poitiers, zetel van de landcommandeur vanaf 1311 ... Grootpriorij Champagne ... Langue van Italië Grootpriorij van Barletta * Bari * Barletta, zetel van de grootprior * Brindisi ... Grootpriorij van Capua * Capua, zetel van de grootprior * Napels * Salerno * Torre di Mare ... Grootpriorij Sicilië * Butera * Drosi * Melicucca * Messina, zetel van de grootprior ... Grootpriorij van Rome * Orvieto * Rome, zetel van de grootprior ... Grootpriorij van Pisa * Alberese * Pisa, zetel van de grootprior ... Grootpriorij van Lombardije * Asti, zetel van de grootprior * Genua * Milaan * Contone ... Grootpriorij van Venetië * Bologna * Faenza * Venetië, zetel van de grootprior ... Langue van Provence Grootpriorij van Saint-Gilles * Nizza * La Croix-sur-Roudoule * Saint-Gilles, zetel van de grootprior vanaf 1118 ... Grootpriorij van Toulouse * Toulouse, zetel van de grootprior * Condat * Sarjeac * Saint-Nexans * Montguiard * Bonnefare * Saint-Avit de Fumadière * Combarachenes * Soulet * Andrivaux] ... Referenties * E. Wiersum und A. Le Cosquino de Bussy: „Visitatie-Verslagen van de Johanniterkloosters in Nederland (1495, 1540, 1594)“. In: Bijdragen en Mededeelingen van het Hist. Genootschap. 48 (1929), 146-340. * Feliciano Novoa Portela / Carlos De Ayala Martínez (Hg.): Ritterorden im Mittelalter. Theiss: Stuttgart 2006. ISBN 3-8062-1974-5 * Sang-Joon Ahn / Georg Mölich (Hg.): Die Kölner Johanniterkommende Sankt Johann und Cordula im Spätmittelalter. SH-Verlag, Köln 2006. ISBN 978-3-89498-169-3 Von „http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_ehemaligen_Johanniterkommenden“ Categorie:Militaire orde Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Hulporganisatie Categorie:Internationale ridderorde de:Liste der ehemaligen Johanniterkommenden